


I Found You

by Ranchel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-TRoS, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reunions, Rey has kept Ben's shirt, Short One Shot, badass Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchel/pseuds/Ranchel
Summary: In which Rey searched relentlessly and the Force rewards her efforts.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	I Found You

_Not like this. Not right now, please._

Rey lays sprawled on the floor of Ahch-To’s underground cave, comm-link destroyed beyond recognition. Between her and her saber stood the three masked individuals that had apparently followed them to the island. Sith acolytes that didn’t appear to mind she had killed their master.

In any other circumstances, she would have anticipated their actions, defeated them easily. But she’s drained, unfocused, unbalanced. Months into a tiring and unsatisfactory mission that had her meditating in this same spot for days, until the heel of a boot hit her face, filling her mouth with blood.

Rey thinks of what might have become of her two friends and surrenders to her imminent death. She would no longer play puppet to the Force. She would meet the end meant for her years ago.

Steady steps echo through the cavern. The silhouette of a fourth acolyte appears behind the others, and in seconds his face is bathed in yellow light. Black unruly hair, light skin marked by moles, and deep soulful eyes.

“I knew it.” She whispers, her eyes filling with tears.

Ben smiles before driving her saber through the acolyte closest to him, immediately ducking and cutting open another while standing up again. The remaining one trembles on his feet but stands his ground. Rey gets on her feet, not breaking eye contact with Ben, who nods slowly and throws her the saber. With one swift motion, the last assailant lays at their feet.

And then Rey can finally see him. Appreciate him. In all his smug and shirtless glory.

“I think you have something of mine… again.” His voice is soft and tinged with delight. “Though I must say I love the new look.”

When she jumps into his arms, he’s ready, catching her easily and holding her so they are eye to eye. She gently runs the tip of her fingers along his face, as if scared he’ll suddenly vanish. Rey reaches his lips and can wait no longer. The kiss is soft, but firm, lead by hunger and desperation born from years of waiting.

“I found you,” Rey whispers.

“I was never lost, I had your light to guide me.”

**Author's Note:**

> No Finn or Rose was harmed in the making of this fanfic. They evaded the acolytes and are perfectly safe waiting for Rey aboard the Falcon.
> 
> YES, Rey kept Ben's shirt AND made herself a new and more interesting outfit.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
